The present invention relates to telecommunications terminals, and more particularly to a versatile modular connector and terminal system especially well adapted for use as a network interface device (NID), as a single-pair station protector (181/2-24 gauge), as a large and small gauge cross-connection box (X-Box), as a field-terminated terminal (site term), as a stub cable terminal, and like applications. The modular features of the invention facilitate economical customization of these terminal systems with features such as over-voltage and over-current protection, active electronics, and so forth, as desired.
In the telecommunications industry, there is continual tension between the need for ruggedness, versatility, and performance, and the need for simplicity and economy. Common terminal systems are most often single-application designs, optimized for their intended single applications. This leads to the obvious proliferation of configurations, one for each of the various situations regularly encountered in the field.
Other, more flexible terminal systems have been proposed from time to time which can be configured selectively for a plurality of situations. Unfortunately, this versatility sometimes comes at the expense of complexity. With complexity comes increased manufacturing expense and greater vulnerability to failure.
A need therefore remains for high performance telecommunication terminal methods and apparatus which are at once versatile and rugged, uncomplicated and reliable, economical, and flexibly adaptable to the greatest range of telecommunications terminal needs.